Layouts/Home Village
Every single one of us Clashers fights for a spot on the top of the leaderboards and the chance of immortalizing our name, declaring ourselves a true champion/victor. However, none of this can ever come to be unless we have an adequate defense capable of withstanding constant bombardment from friends and enemies alike, all with the same goal of being the best. We all not only need a powerful attack strategy, but also a strong and durable defense. If you have a good defense, we recommend that you post it here instead of the You page. This is a page in which you can see good layouts which that may be able withstand against aggressive attacks. Remember the new Wall Breaker will not be affected by spikes (spiking) unless there is a structure directly behind the Wall; this is the only exception in which the Wall Breaker will go for the spike instead of the main wall. In addition, Wall Breakers have a bigger blast radius, so they can penetrate through two layers of Walls. Defense Against the Updated Wall Breaker In the update the Wall Breaker now target Walls that enclose Buildings; this means they ignore and go around free-standing walls. Updated Wall Breakers don't just go to the nearest wall; instead they go to the nearest compartment. Use this to your advantage by channeling them into gaps, where your carefully laid Traps will instantly kill them. This method can also help defend against other Troops, such as mobs of Giants. In addition, the more time the Wall Breakers (and other Troops) spend moving and not attacking, the more opportunities your defensive buildings have to kill them. Advice *Wall Breakers now have a bigger splash damage, so it is not recommended anymore to use Double Walls, since it will break both lines of walls at the same time. *If you find some buildings not necessary to protect, leave them outside as 'buffers'. Enemies may target that building while your defenses defeat the enemy. *Never put all of your storages together. If the enemy gets to that compartment, it's all over. Put them together at your own risk. For the same reason, do not bunch Gold Mines or Elixir Collectors together. Wizard Towers can work very well placed next to storages as they can easily dispose large groups of goblins within several seconds. *Upgrade intersections (where wall meets another bit of wall) of walls first. *Mortars do best in the center of your base. However, do not put Mortars directly next to each other, as two well-placed Lightning Spells will destroy them. They also don't shoot at close range, so it is NOT recommended to place them on the edges of your village, since it could be destroyed without shooting a single time. *At higher levels, Air Defenses also do best in the center of your base, but at lower levels (where there is not as much room, and fewer attackers will be using air troops) they are less important to place there as Mortars. It still helps to have them inside the walls, however, so try to place them in one of the inner compartments if possible. *Cover all buildings with a defense, including other defenses. *Space out defenses so they are neither too close nor too spread out. *If Trophies are not a concern, put the Town Hall in corner of the map unprotected by walls. Though it is not a guarantee, this strategy enables enemies to attack you and beat you easily. The idea is to get a twelve-hour Shield while only losing a few trophies and to keep the attacking force away from your resources or weaken them. This will also attract lower level players who only want Trophies and will be unable to penetrate your defenses anyway, though they will take more Trophies. However, if you like to give opponents a challenge to get to your Town Hall, put it by some of your outer walls. This will likely put it in range of several of your defenses. You may also consider placing several Traps and/or Hidden Teslas around it for a nasty surprise. *If you are interested in Trophies, however, it is a different matter. You will (usually) only lose the battle if your Town Hall has been destroyed. A quick way to gain Trophies through village defense is to place all of your collectors (gold and elixir) and storages around the edges of the map, outside of your defenses and position your hall in the center in a heavily guarded area. This allows for extra defenses on your Town Hall, thus improving your chance of gaining Trophies. *Make use of the space inside the walls, but don't have a huge square with all of the stuff inside because as soon as they break the wall they have access to everything inside. *Always empty your mines and collectors regularly, as attackers can take 50% of what is in your mines/pumps compared to 20% in storages (75%/5% Dark Elixir). Not only will this mean that less loot will be stolen, it may cause the attacker to skip your village entirely. *Have Wizard Towers in range of each other, making it easier to kill large groups more quickly as both Towers will target them. *If you are trying to keep your resources, put Wizard Towers near your storages because they are very effective at killing Goblins. *Putting Wizard Towers next to or near Mortars is also a good idea since the Mortar's blind spot will be covered by the Wizard Tower. *Use buildings whose destruction does not do anything to extend the boundaries of where troops can be deployed. *Place bombs in clusters in places where tier 1 troops are deployed, as several regular bombs can take out goblins or archers with relative ease. Layouts Thank you to everyone who shared these pictures. ---- Town Hall Level 10 ---- ---- Town Hall Level 9 ---- ---- Town Hall Level 8 ---- ---- Town Hall Level 7 ---- ---- Town Hall Level 6 ---- ---- Town Hall Level 5 ---- Layouts in videos Category:Strategy Guides Category:Community Category:Defense